Alice's Offering
by DarkestWonderland
Summary: Alice developes feelings for the White Rabbit, but ends up having to pay a heavy price to save the Rabbit from the Queen of Hearts. Rated M for later chapters. SLASH AND FEMSLASH WARNING Alice/Rabbit Alice/Queen
1. The Waiting Game

First off this is a slash fic between Alice/White Rabbit and Alice/Queen of Hearts. Yes my White Rabbit is female. No I won't change it, so if you dislike slash...then stop reading now. No flaming please. I post my stories for others to enjoy, not for critiqueing purposes. I don't claim to be the best writer anyway. I just write for enjoyment.

In this and all of my fanfics...all characters are of legal age (18 or older) so no shame in reading.  
Rated M for later chapters.  
I see the characters in my own light so please don't tell me I'm wrong. This is my wonderland.

And last but not least, I dearly wish I owned the characters, but sadly I don't.  
Alice in Wonderland and Characters belong to Lewis Carroll, I just mangle them a bit when I re-create them heh ^^;

-  
Alice leaned over the little picket fence to stare wistfully at the cozy cottage that sat just a bit beyond it. She had once again found her way to Wonderland by chasing the White Rabbit. And yet again, Alice had had no luck in catching the beautiful furry creature. It was a warm Summer's Eve but the wind was still very heavy in a soothing sort of way. The sun beat down on her fair skin and tinted her cheeks with pink from heat. The force of the sudden gusts of wind whipped her golden blonde hair around her face and she smiled in spite of the yearing in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe I should knock." Alice stated to no one but herself.

And with that she pushed open the little gate and took care in latching it back behind her. She counted the stepping stones as she walked across them. 1...2...3...4...5....6. The stepping stones were incredibly unlevel and they wobbled as she stopped on each one. Somehow, the off balance stones were oddly satisfying. Alice looked at the door and brought a hand up to knock, but stopped short. What if the rabbit was home? What would she say?  
How could she possibly explain what had brought her to Wonderland. How could she tell the Rabbit of her need to follow everytime she noticed the tuft of white fur bounding through her meadow? Would the Rabbit even remember her? The only time she had been this close to the Rabbit's house was when she ended up accidently eating something that made her grow so large the Rabbit swore she was a monster. She thought of this, shivered, and hoped the Rabbit wouldn't still think her a monster in her shorter form.

Her fist finally found the door and she tapped gently on it. No one answered. She placed her ear to the door and listened intently. Inside she could hear no one stirring. The whole house seemed silent other than the small sound of a ticking cuckoo clock. Alice placed her hand on the knob and jiggled it.  
She then realized the Rabbit had left it unlocked. Deciding she should just let herself in, Alice ducked as she entered the short door frame. Shutting the door behind her, she noticed a rose colored cushioned chair sitting next to an antique looking table. The table had a small china plate sitting on it, and on the plate was half of an uneaten carrot sandwich. She decided to sit on the chair, as it looked remarkably comfortable, to wait on the Rabbit to return home. If the Rabbit hadn't returned in half an hour, she decided, she would go back home and try again some other day. Her stomach churned and she hoped that the Rabbit wouldn't come back while she was there. She was so incredibly nervous, but she tried to calm herself by listening to the ticking of the clock.

As Alice was focusing her attention to a painting of a rabbit in a vintage frame by the door, she noticed the door knob turning gently. The White Rabbit stepped into the room and her eyes opened wide with surprise at the sight of the blonde girl. The Rabbit of course was no ordinary rabbit, but a half rabbit (half rabbit, half human). She had all the makings of a human except for her extraordinary colored hair, pink eyes, cotton tail and pair of ears.  
She straightened her stance and cocked her head to get a better look at Alice.

"Hullo?" The White Rabbit questioned more than greeted.  
"Oh, hullo!" Alice said as she stood.

As Alice stood, she took notice that she was several inches taller than the rabbit, but that didn't make her any less attractive. In fact, in seemed to make her even cuter. The Rabbit's white hair gleamed in the sun light that was coming through the window in the door. Her fuzzy white ears stood attentively as if waiting for Alice to say something else, and her pink eyes grew wide.

"I...uh, I thought I might stop by for a visit. I'm Alice." Alice realized at once how truly lame that sounded.

"Oh?" The rabbit wiggled her human nose in a very rabbit like manner.

"Yes, we've met before you know...You called me...Mary Anne was it?"

The rabbit slapped her own forehead in mock embarassment. "Oooh yes. I am terribly sorry for that. You see I'm terrible matching faces to names and my house keeper, Mary Anne, she looks a bit like you."

"Oh it's quite alright." Said Alice hoping the monster issue wouldn't be brought up.

"Didn't you eat one of the cookies in my trinket box on my dressing table?" The White Rabbit smirked as Alice grimaced.  
"Why yes...I believe I might have. Oh I do apologize! I am extremely sorry! Could you ever forgive me?" Alice was almost on the verge of tears but she noticed the Rabbit snickered.

"Don't worry about it, these things happen. Everyone makes that mistake every now and again. Why just the other day I was trying to pull a "growth" cookie out of my pocket, so I could get an apple down from a tree, I'm so short you know. Well anyway, I ate the shrink cookie by mistake and ended up growing so small I fell straight down into an ant's hill home!"

Alice laughed and the Rabbit began to chuckle at her own mistake.

"So Alice dear, why have you decided to come and see me on this fine Wonderland day?"

And here it was. The question Alice didn't want to answer honestly. At the same time, she didn't wish to lie to the Rabbit either. It was hard to understand what she should do, so she decided to just open her mouth and let whatever come out, come out.

"I just really wanted to get to know you better. I see you from time to time, you know, running through my own realm. Everytime I've saw you I imagined we could be good friends." Alice sighed.

It wasn't the full truth...but it wasn't exactly a lie either. Alice felt at the time she just couldn't express her deep obsession and love for the elegant creature that stood before her, fluffy tail looking cute as a button.

"Well Alice, I would like that very much. I haven't had a good friend in quite sometime. I'm always so very busy, no one like to work around my schedule for long."

"Oh I wouldn't mind! In fact I would be fine with working around your schedule!" Alice said and then bit her tongue. She didn't want to sound obvious.

"Indeed." The Rabbit smiled again. "Well Alice, I am incredibly busy today. I have another meeting with the Queen of Hearts in a while, and I mustn't be late or, well you know, off-with-my-head. But I do have a bit of time to spare. Would you like to possibly have tea with me in my upstairs bedroom?"

"You're uh...bed..bedroom?" Alice stammered.

"Yes, I have a tea room just off from my bedroom so we can boil the tea in there and bring it into my main bedroom. Unless you would feel more comfortable at the table here?" The Rabbit gestured to the table Alice had noticed earlier.

"No the bedroom...the bedroom is fine. Afterall, we're friends now, aren't we?"

"Why yes. Of course. Friends..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if ch. 1 seemed a bit lame, I promise the good stuff will be coming soon, I didn't want to dive head first into the story.  
So please review and feel free to add this to your alert list if you're interested in what happens when they go upstairs *wink nudge* =D 


	2. Honey With Your Tea?

Meh...terribly sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I've been super busy with college and life and etc. But I've finally got around to starting Chapter two. I hope you enjoy.

Rated VERY MATURE for sexual content! You have been warned!

--

The White Rabiit smiled once more at Alice before saying, "Well come on then." in that very adorable tone she had.  
The Rabbit started to accend the staircase and stopped on the fourth step to look over her shoulder and make sure Alice was still with her.

"Is there a problem Rabbit?" Alice questioned.

"Oh no. No problem at all." The Rabbit grinned and started back up the staircase.

As they reached the second floor landing, Alice breathed heavily, anxious for what was coming next (although she had no idea what was in store).

"My room is just down this hall." The Rabbit explained, and started down the passage with Alice tailing close behind her.

"Ah here we are." The Rabbit announced as she stopped at a pink door Alice had already seen once before. The Rabbit lifted reached into her pink overcoat pocket and pulled out a set of rusty keys.

"Rabbit? Why ever do you keep your room locked?" Alice asked timidly, afraid she may have been being rude.

The Rabbit stopped, still holding the keys in her hand. "Well, actually I'm not sure. I just started locking it recently. Seems safer. And adds a bit of mystery, wouldn't you agree?" Alice nodded.

The Rabbit found the right key, it was a big key with a bit of pink nail polish (perhaps) on the top of it, obviously put there so she could find it easier.  
She gingerly put the key in the keyhole. The Rabbit cocked one eyebrow at Alice and then smiled, showing her large front teeth. She proceeded to give the key a hard twist. The sound of the tumbler inside the door could be heard as the lock made itself open. The Rabbit put her small hand on the knob and turned it slightly, as a clicking sound was made and the door was pushed open.

As the door fell back, Alice was astonished at the things within the room. True Alice had been in the Rabbit's room long ago, but there were items scattering the room that hadn't before. The Rabbit now had a big high back pink vanity, complete with a chair like the one Alice had sat in downstairs.  
The vanity was littered with many glass pots and bottles all with different colors, contents, and sizes. The sunlight, pouring in through the windows, reflected off the glass and made rainbows dance on the hard wood surface of the Rabbit's floor.

"Oooh, what are these?" Asked Alice as she stepped toward the vanity.

"Oh, different things." The Rabbit then picked up a small fat round glass with a purple liquid inside.  
She opened the lid and stuck it under Alice's nose. "Smell this..."

Alice inhaled deeply and her senses exploded. It smelled like lavender and vanilla. She could also distinguish a small bit of mint.  
"That smells beautiful." Alice sighed heavily.

"Oh yeah?" The Rabbit smiled as she dipped two fingers down into the liquid, and then smeared it on her own neck. She then replaced the lid and sat it back down on the dresser. "How about the tea? Shall I make some?"

"Oh...yes...of course!" Alice smiled.

At the side of the room, Alice could see a doorframe. The Rabbit flipped her pale hair and wiggled through the door frame, which meant clearly that the frame led into the Rabbit's private tea room. Alice sat down on the Rabbit's bed, it was surprisingly squishy. Alice busied herself with tracing the lace pattern on the bedspread with her index finger.

The Rabbit came through the frame and Alice had to notice she had made a change in attire. The Rabbit had changed into a very flimsy pink silk dress that barely came to the her thigh. She held a serving tray up with her left hand. Alice jerked her head towards the Rabbit in a too quick motion that made Rabbit chuckle.

"I brought honey, cinnamon, and sugar. I wasn't sure what you added in your tea" Rabbit smiled.

"Honey...I love honey with my tea. Thank you ever so much." smiled Alice as she tried to look unphased by the Rabbit's clothing change.

The bed gave a little as the Rabbit sat down beside Alice and put the tea tray between them. On it were two small pink china cups. In the cups of boiling water, two tea bags bobbled just beneath the surface. Two white towels that were rolled neatly and tied with ribbon also sat on the tray.  
Also on the tea tray was in fact a tiny pot of honey, a sugar bowl, and fresh cinnamon sticks.

"Well, here we are. Drink up right?" The Rabbit grinned as she stirred her tea cup with a cinnamon stick.  
She then brought it up to her lips and sucked and licked down the wet stick. "Mmmm...delicious." The Rabbit cooed.

Alice stared wide eyed and watched the precision of the Rabbit's tongue curling against the stick. She picked up the honey pot and spoon and began to shovel honey into her own tea cup. The Rabbit watched with one fluffy white ear pointing upward and one curling down. As Alice was scooping the second spoonful of honey into her cup, she dripped the honey down the side of the tea cup.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" said Alice and she wiped her cup with her index finger. Alice held up her hand with the stickied finger, as her other hand began to reach for one of the rolled up towels. While she was fumbling with the ribbon on the towel, she felt a wet warm sensation around her finger. Alice gasped and turned her head in the direction of the Rabbit. The Rabbit smiled and Alice noticed the upturned corners of her mouth as she still sucked on Alice's finger. She swirled her tongue around and up Alice's digit, sending a chill down her spine that started all the way down in her toes and ran all the way to the top of her head. The sensation made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in excitement. The Rabbit then removed Alice's finger and picked up her own tea cup. She puckered her lips to the edge and sucked delicately at the liquid inside the cup.

Alice's breathing became heavy once again and she felt a red hot flush up her chest and cheeks. Her hands became shakey and she grabbed at her teacup.  
She pulled the teacup up to her mouth, but her hands were shaking so furiously with nervousness she spilled tea all over her neck and breasts.  
"Why am I so clumsy." Alice laughed nervously.

"Let me get that for you." The Rabbit leaned forward and pushed the tea tray towards the back area of the bed in one swift motion. She grabbed Alice hard around the neck and tugged her forward. She leaned in towards Alice's neck and sniffed the honeyed tea that was still dripping down Alice's chest region.  
The Rabbit was sure she heard Alice mutter, "oh God..." as the Rabbit put her warm breath on her neck. The Rabbit sucked at Alice's neck, making all of the area clean. She then licked the top of Alice's exposed cleavage that was pushed out of her very tight blue buttoned shirt. Her pink polished fingernails scrabbled to undo the buttons on Alice's shirt. Rabbit unbuttoned the black buttons one by one and then roughly yanked Alice's shirt loose, making her cleavage jiggly back and forth. The Rabbit licked and sucked in between Alice's breasts that were still encased within her black lace bra. The Rabbit paused and looked up at her wondering if she should continue or not.

"Oh Rabbit, please...please don't stop." Alice begged.

That seemed to be all the encouraging the Rabbit needed. She grabbed Alice's face and kissed her deeply. She explored Alice's mouth with her tongue. The lapped at each other's mouths and their teeth clashed together hard with the force of their kiss. The Rabbit reached behind Alice and found the clasp that would release her breasts. As the hinge unsnapped Alice's breasts tumbled forward and jiggled against each other and her nipples stood rock hard erect as the cold air and sensation played at her. The Rabbit could have sworn at that moment, she heard Alice moan. She rubbed Alice's nipples and breasts while giving them a lengthy look over as she did so. She leaned forward and placed one of Alice's nipples in her mouth and sucked it furociously. Alice grew so wet she could feel her own juices sliding down her inner thigh.

"Oh Rabbie...oh that feels so good. But please stop for one moment..." Alice held a hand up as the Rabbit pulled Alice's breast out of her mouth and confusingly looked at her.

Alice tore the Rabbit's shirt and threw it to the floor and the noticed the Rabbit's breasts were encased in a lace bra not unlike her own but in a beautiful shade of petal pink. She then undid the Rabbit's bra and tossed it to the floor. The Rabbit has a lovely pair of breasts, not as large as her own but beautiful formed and shaped and perfect for putting your mouth around. Alice opened the honey put again and dipped her first two fingers within it. She twirled her fingers in the sticky goo and she drizzled the honey over the Rabbit's breasts. Alice sucked the honey off of her fingers and then began to lap greedily at the Rabbit's breasts. After she licked the Rabbit clean of the honey, the Rabbit pushed Alice down into a laying postition and moved the tea tray to the floor. She placed a fluffy pink pillow behind Alice's head and began to wriggle off her own pants and underwear. Alice noticed that the Rabbit was mostly shaved clean except for a small tuft of pale white blonde hair. The Rabbit then pulled off Alice's skirt so she was left in only her black lace panties.

The Rabbit licked and bit at the fabric that she knew encased Alice's jewel. She could taste the secretions and it was driving her wild. She yanked off Alice's panties and looked into Alice's eyes. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"It's what's invaded my fantasies since the moment I saw you Rabbit." Alice smiled warmly.

The Rabbit stared for a minute at Alice's genitalia that was swollen from excitement and anticipation. She then inserted one finger into Alice's dripping wet slit. Alice gasped as the awareness of the Rabbit's finger inside her connected. The Rabbit pumped her finger in and out of Alice a few times and then removed it and with it a dripping wet stream pooled onto Alice's thighs. The Rabbit layed down on top of Alice and positioned herself so that her mouth hovered only a few inches above Alice's groin. Alice had a very beautiful mound of dark hair on her vagina and the Rabbit couldn't help but stroke the glistening wet hair a few times sending more chill throughout Alice's body. She then licked up the sides of Alice's thighs tasting the very liquid she had made her dispel. Then the Rabbit burried her face deep down within Alice's centre and licked lovingly at the insides of Alice's labias stopping every once in a while to suck on her clit. She picked up speed and Alice was squirming all over the bed and bucking wildly against her face, but just as Alice was ready to climax she pulled her face away.

"Why'd you stop!?" Alice demanded to know in an almost angry tone.

The Rabbit reached up and grabbed Alice's face, "I have my reason love, now sit up."

"What?" questioned Alice.

"Fluff the pillow until it cushions you well enough to sit up just a bit."

Alice did as the Rabbit demanded. The Rabbit then stuck two fingers into her own glistening slit and pumped a few times to keep the excitement going. Once her own lips and clitoris was painfully swollen she crawled up to stradle Alice's stomach. Alice could feel the Rabbit's juices gushing over her and became so turned on she was afraid she would explode in any second. "Rabbit...please...please...I can't take it much longer...I need"  
She left the sentence unfinished but the Rabbit knew her last word...release. She needed it as well.

"Okay...I'm going to scooch down onto you and we're going to grind against each other until we climax...are you okay with that?"

"I'm perfect with that." Alice heaved.

The Rabbit scooted down and spread her own wet lips with two fingers. She then lowered herself onto Alice. They both groaned as their clits hit together and caused a euphoric spark of pleasure. The two began grinding their hips into each other as their clits rubbed together and the friction built up.  
Alice reached up with both hands and squeezed the Rabbit's breasts so hard she was sure she was getting ready to rip them off. She rolled her thumbs over the Rabbit's standing nipples.

"Oh God Rabbie...Oh...yes...oh I'm...I think I'm..." Alice stopped as she let out a large scream of pleasure.

The Rabbit felt her own self climax at the same time as Alice scream. She could feel her insides throbbing from the extreme pleasure that had ran through her. She climbed off of Alice and layed beside her stroking her hair.

"Alice...I don't know you but somehow I think I do...is that crazy"  
"No, no Rabbie...it isn't."

"Rabbie...I kinda like that." The Rabbit smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

--

I think this is the smuttiest thing I've written so far. I think my reader's deserve it though as I usually stop the action before it gets too heavy. I'm hoping they'll enjoy this more,  
I decided to quit torturing them for one. haha.

Yes there is MORE to come...remember people, the Rabbit had to be somewhere for the Queen.

Well find out what happens next when the Rabbit is late from lying in bed with Alice all day! 


End file.
